


Patience

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester Has Anger Issues, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding Crops, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Smut, lots of smut, sex in the dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: You decide to teach Dean the value of good manners and patience.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third chapter to my Mark of Cain/managing Dean's anger series. I will eventually add it to that series.

“Do you trust me?”   
Dean looked into your eyes, his brows knitted. “Yes,” he replied without hesitation. You smiled, as you kissed his cheek. “Meet me in the dungeon in 30 minutes,” you said as you walked away. 

Dean walked into the darkened dungeon, a look of eager anticipation on his face. You stood in the deep shadows of the dungeon. “Strip,” you ordered as Dean turned towards the sound of your voice. Dean squinted, scanning the shadows for you. “When you’re done, strap yourself in.” You flicked the light switch that illuminated the single wooden chair you had placed in the back of the room. Dean looked bemused as he began to slowly comply.   
You watched Dean slowly undress, stripping off his jeans and black tee. The light caught on his muscular body, highlighting his well toned arms, his flat stomach, his lean bowlegs, and his firm ass. He sat, bending to strap his legs in before moving on to the wrist strap. Dean cleared his throat.   
“Little help?” Dean asked, looking into the shadows. You gulped, swallowing your last bit of nerves before stepping out of the shadows. You pulled your robe off and let it drop to the floor. A soft groan escaped Dean’s lips as he laid eyes on you.   
You were dressed in sheer black thigh high stockings, a garter belt, lacy black panties and a matching bra. Dean’s eyes grew wide as you walked closer to him. He was already half aroused and laser focused on what you were wearing that he didn’t seem to notice the long leather riding crop you held in your hands.   
Dean instinctively reached for you as you neared. You quickly slapped it away with your crop. Dean looked up at you, startled. You motioned for him to lay his wrist flat onto the leather strap. You leaned forward, closer to him than he expected, brushing your warm skin against his as you strapped him in tight. You caught Dean licking his lips out of the corner of your eye and felt a surge of confidence as you stepped back.   
“This is all about trust,” you said standing over Dean. “And patience,” you cupped his face in your hand, looking into his emerald green eyes, “and working through that deep well of anger inside you,” you said briefly rubbing the Mark. Dean hissed softly under his breath, a flash of anger on his face. You laid the crop against his smooth, tan skin, gliding it slowly along his huge bicep and down across his broad chest. Dean bit his lip as you dipped the leather crop towards his growing erection. “Do you trust me?” You asked softly, tilting your head. Dean gulped as he stared up at you, eye level with your breasts, and nodded.   
“Do you trust that I promise,” you said inching closer as you bent down to whisper in his ear, “that this will feel so good?” Dean’s hands clenched in the leather straps. His whole body leaned against you, straining against the straps. You stepped back, quickly whipping the crop against Dean’s chest. He stopped, angrily grunting. “Hey!” he growled.  
“You don’t seem very patient,” you said, a slight note of mocking in your tone. “Can’t start if you don’t behave,” you said softly. Dean stilled, laying his palms flat. “Good boy," you said stepping towards him. You slowly walked around him, sliding the leather crop over his skin.   
“You’re very aroused Dean,” you said as you stood behind him. You knelt down, resting your chin on his shoulder and wrapped your arms around him. “What’s got you so worked up?” You asked innocently. Dean laughed. “My girl is being incredibly hot,” he groaned as you slid your hands down his firm chest. Your hands dipped lower, grazing the head of his thick cock. Dean strained, lifting his hips slightly, yearning for you to touch him.   
You stood quickly, whipping Dean on his muscular thighs. “What did I say about patience?” you asked firmly. Dean grunted, muttering under his breath. You struck again, whipping his taut stomach. You grabbed his face, his lips puckering. You mounted him, your black lace panties grazing his stiff cock. “I should whip you raw,” you barked. Dean’s brilliant emerald eyes matched the fire burning within you. “Where are your manners?” you asked, your lips hovering above his. “Sorry,” he said softly. “Sorry,what?” you asked. “Sorry ma’am,” Dean said a bit more firmly. “Better,” you said as you kissed him.   
Dean hungrily returned your kisses. You let your hand slide down, teasing the tip of his cock. He groaned deeply. It was slick with pre-cum and you slowly lifted your hand off much to Dean’s dismay. You stood up, licking your fingers as his mouth opened slightly, watching you. He balled his fists, straining against the brown leather straps. You flicked the crop against his chest again. “Behave,” you said calmly. Dean’s body was still tense. You flicked the crop against his thighs until he relaxed. You met his eyes.   
“Let’s see how well you can behave,” you looked at him. “Good behavior is rewarded,” you walked behind him, kissing his neck and nipping at his ear as Dean leaned into your touch, wanting badly to touch you in return. “Bad behavior,” you stopped in front of Dean, eyeing him. “Well, I think you know what happens,” you smirked as you slid the crop down the center of his chest. Dean smiled, relaxing.   
You flicked the crop over his balls, startling Dean and causing him to jump. Dean’s eyes flashed with anger as he tried to close his legs. You sensed he was holding back an expletive or two. You used the crop to spread Dean’s legs again as you placed your heeled foot on the chair between his legs. You removed your shoe, tossing it aside. Slowly you unclasped your garter belt and began to work your stocking down. You slid your foot forward, lightly touching his aching balls. Dean groaned loudly but kept his palms flat.   
“Good,” you said beckoning him forward. You pointed to your bare leg. Dean quickly understood as he leaned forward, kissing your leg, his lips moving up your inner thigh. You moaned softly and forced yourself to pull away. You placed your other foot on the chair, removed your stocking and allowed Dean to be rewarded since he behaved. Dean worked his way up faster this time, almost reaching your slick mound before you pulled away.  
Dean audibly grumbled as you stepped back. You flicked the crop over his thighs, leaving angry red marks. He grimaced, anger building once again behind those green eyes. “Did you forget your manners?” you asked, smacking the crop lightly in your palm. “No!” Dean firmly responded. You flicked the crop over his broad chest. “No, what?” you teased. “No, ma’am,” he said, his voice tinged with anger. “Hmm, could be better,” you said as your finger traced over the red welt on his chest. Dean looked up at you as you stepped closer. “Sorry, ma’am,” he said softly. You flicked the leather crop against his balls again. Dean tensed.   
You perched on the arm of the chair out of arm’s reach. You locked eyes with Dean as you reached down and rubbed the sting out of his aching balls. Dean bit his lip, closing his eyes and leaned his head back. You ran your fingernails lightly over his thick cock. He was holding back, not wanting you to stop. He groaned softly as you continued to stroke his rock hard cock.   
“Good manners and patience,” you said, your voice husky and low as you stroked, “will always be rewarded.” You stood, turning, and hooked your thumbs into your panties. You bent forward so that Dean could get a full view of your ass as you slowly removed them, wriggling free of them. You turned to face him and straddled him but did not allow him to enter you. Instead you sat on his muscular thighs.  
Dean wanted to protest but held his tongue. You unhooked your bra, eliciting an appreciative sigh from him as he watched you. This was killing him and you had to stifle a laugh. You felt sexy and powerful. You leaned forward, kissing Dean. You peppered his skin, his soft lips and his neck with kisses. You could feel his engorged member push against your thigh. You kissed him deeply, Dean groaning against you. He lifted his hips, trying to angle his way in and as much as you wanted to let him in, you pulled away.   
You stood and laid the crop against his chest. “Dean,” you could hear the heat in your voice. It was taking everything within you to keep up the tease and not give in to him. “Sorry ma’am,” he said quickly. You flicked the crop against his chest, thighs and balls in quick succession. Dean stilled, taking his punishment, barely batting an eye. “Good boy,” you murmured as you neared him. You cupped his beautiful face, kissing him softly. You sank into his lap, your back to him, and leaned back to kiss him. You rubbed against him, feeling his hard cock against your ass, and reached back to pull his mouth towards yours.   
You teased him with your hands and your ass. You could feel his throbbing cock against your swollen bud and it ached for him. You both were lost in the sensation. You rolled your hips, teasing Dean as he strained against the leather restraints. His kisses grew hungry and intense. You wanted him badly but not quite yet. “Just a bit more,” you thought to yourself, “the tease is just too damn good.”  
Dean grunted, moaning as his hard cock rubbed against your slickness. You could see the hunger in his eyes, felt the heat simmering beneath his skin, his hips eagerly lifting up against you. “Please,” he murmured against your mouth. “Mmm...not yet,” you panted. “Yes, please,” Dean begged eagerly. It’s so hard to say no to Dean but you shook your head, holding firm. You could hear Dean’s short nails dig into the wooden chair as he gripped it, wanting more.   
You wanted his rough hands on you. You wanted him badly but you couldn’t let him have you just yet. This torturous game was not done. Dean nipped at your neck, kissing and licking you unabashedly. You pinched his taut nipples, your clit rubbing against the thick head of his cock, sending an electric jolt through your very core. He groaned deeply. You couldn’t hold back for much longer and Dean sensed it. He pounced. “Please ma’am,” he said tenderly against your lips. You looked up at him. His long lashes were downcast as eyed your sweet mouth. “Please let me fuck you,” Dean locked eyes with you as he kissed you. You nodded, unable to take any more, wanting him deep inside you.   
You heard Dean tear through the leather restraints, breaking the arms of the wooden chair as he wrapped his muscular arms around you. He cupped your breast with one hand as his other slid towards your wet mound, teasing you. He lifted you easily and buried his cock deep within you. “Fuck!” Dean screamed as you gasped in relief. He thrust deeply within you as you held onto his thighs, your nails digging into his tender flesh. He held you by your hips, pulling you tight against him as you rocked on his heavy cock.   
Dean filled every bit of you as you leaned back against his chest. He fucked you hard, growling against your neck as he claimed you. He was slick with sweat, panting hard as he stretched you. You came easily as he continued to pump. His rough fingers pinched your nipples, teased your swollen clit, his lips never straying for long from yours. And then you are cresting once more.   
You rocked forward, tightening your walls on his massive cock. “Fuck!” Dean hissed as you continued to tighten and release. “FUCK!” he yelled as he began to come, pumping harder and deeper until you both stilled. Dean fell back against the remains of the chair. You fell against him, nuzzling against the warm crook of his neck.   
Dean laughed as he wrapped his arms around you. “You constantly surprise me,” he said holding you tenderly in his arms. “I’ve got all sorts of tricks up my sleeve,” you kissed him softly on his plush lips. “You just need to be patient,” you grinned wickedly. Dean’s smile widened. “Hot damn,” he half whispered as he kissed you back. He brushed off the last bits of the wooden chair, picked you up and carried you out of the dungeon.


End file.
